No Other Than You
by Lily-Shakespeare
Summary: " Tout avait pourtant bien commencé entre nous. Pourquoi me vouait-il une haine si intense ! Je n'étais même plus certaine de vouloir le savoir ... " Song - Breathe Me - Sia ... EDWARD/BELLA Hall Human
1. Prologue

**_N__o other than you_**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent._**

_Prologue_

_"Bella Swan, jeune universitaire de 20 ans vis a l'internat de l'université de Stanford avec sa colocataire depuis trois ans, Alice Cullen. Inséparables elles sont vite devenues meilleures amies. Les vacances d'été les séparent de nouveau pour deux longs mois, mais qui sait, peut être qu'à la rentrée tout va changer ..."_


	2. Chapitre I Stanford University

_**No other than you**_

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent._**

_Chapitre l_

_"_Encore deux jours et c'est les vacances d'été" ! Voilà ce que mon esprit me chantait depuis déjà plus de trois mois, à la différence que cette fois-ci les vacances d'été était à porter de main ! Récapitulons, demain c'est samedi, je vais pouvoir finir mes cartons avec ma coloc' entre musique, cocktails et fous rires. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait me manquer, car j'allais passer une année d'université de plus à ces côtés en septembre. Nous nous étions rencontrées il y a trois ans, lors de notre rentrée à l'université de Stanford, toutes les deux dans la filière des arts nous avions plusieurs cours en commun et surtout une chambre double. Dès la première année nous nous étions retrouvées coloc' et avions très vite tissées des liens d'amitié très forte, c'est depuis cette époque que nous sommes devenues inséparable, deux confidentes, deux meilleures amies. Bon, arrêtons là les violons, encore deux jours et je rentre chez mon père, l'été vas être long !

Affalée comme la dernière des feignante sur mon lit universitaire, je regarde l'album de cette année, j'ai vraiment une tête de déterrée sur cette photo.. Éric, le chef de l'équipe du journal n'aura jamais réussi à mettre en valeur quoi que ce soit en moi, ou à faire une simple photo correcte de moi en trois ans, à croire qu'il va franchement falloir que je revois quelque chose pour que celle de la rentrée prochaine, ma dernière année, soit "potable". Une bonne cure de soleil ne me ferais pas de mal, ni un petit tour chez le coiffeur.. Si jamais j'en parle à Alice, ma coloc', je suis morte ! Elle m'y traînera de force avec l'enthousiasme d'un lutin maléfique, me traînant de magasins en magasins, ne me laissant aucun répits.. Si j'en parle ainsi c'est que c'est du vécu ! Alice est petite, une brunette joviale, extralucide et surtout surexcitée ! Sont option en filière des arts ? Designer, comprenez styliste, cela vous éclaire ? Alice et moi sommes deux célibataires de 20 ans, le coeur brisé et émietté par nos passés respectifs, chacun sont vécus, chacun sa mauvaise fortune. Nos enfances compliquées nous on rapprochées énormément, et nos caractères opposés nous on aidée, l'une comme l'autre à nous soutenir durant ces dernières années. Je suis d'un tempérament calme, posée, j'ai tendance à m'évader facilement, mon frère, Emmet, aime dire que j'ai la tête dans les nuages et le cul sur la lune, allez comprendre, c'est mon frère, une sorte de gros ours brun avec du biceps à revendre. Il est âgé de trois ans de plus que moi et se croit tout permis du haut de ses 23 ans, lui aussi est à Stanford, mais dans la filière sportive, nous nous voyons que très peu souvent, ayant quatre internats différents dans une seule et même université. La rentrée prochaine cependant, tout sera différent, tous les internats seront détruits pour en faire un seul et unique, tel était le grand projet de Stanford cet été lorsque nous serions tous en vacances. Une chose est certaine, du Emmet j'en aurais à la louche non seulement cet été chez mon père et encore plus à la rentrée en cours. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon frère, mais il est bien trop protecteur pour mon propre bien, ce qui ne joue pas en faveur auprès de la gentes masculine.. Bien heureusement depuis que je suis à l'université, très peu de personnes ont fait le rapprochement entre moi et Emmet, me laissant la chance de faire quelques rencontres d'une soirée, ou d'un mois pour le dernier en date. Mike, un abruti fini, mais ça je ne l'ai découvert qu'une fois qu'il était en train de rouler une pelle à une espèce de pouffiasse du nom de Jessica, m'enfin bon, c'est du passé, même si ça n'a pas aidé mon ego.

Une porte qui claque, une paire de Louboutin beige qui vole à travers la chambre, un hurlement plaintif sur les hommes et l'incompréhension de leur "nullité absolue" (dixit Alice), belle entrée en matière Alice !

_ ... le prochain que je croise je lui fais ravalé ses dents et sont tee shirt débraillé, un tee shirt Nike rose, c'est passé de mode en plus ses horreurs ! Et s'il n'y avait que cela ! Bandes d'idiots, de machos, de crétins ! Non mais je rêêêêêêveeee ! Ils m'énervent TOUUUUUSSS !

_ Alice, dis je d'un ton lassé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Non mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, ils sont tous les mêmes, pas un pour rattrapé l'autre, des abrutis je te dis, des A-BR-UT-IS ! dit elle d'un ton catégorique, des larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux verts

_ Hey.. Racontes moi 'Lice, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là... dis-je en essayant de la réconfortée, mes bras autour d'elle

_ Riley se fourre la grosse Lauren, tu te rends compte ? Il n'y a pas plus explicite qu'une main au cul comme on dit, crois moi, j'ai tout vus ! J'y crois pas, je me suis encore bien faite avoir, comme une débutante ! Mais je devrais avoir l'habitude, après tout, la bonne poire de service c'est moi, c'est pas nouveauuuuuuu, pleure-t-elle, brisée par un con, une fois de plus, une nouvelle adhérente dans mon club de pauvres filles qui se font avoir par ces hommes peu scrupuleux

_ Laisse le tombé 'Lice, après tout je peux bien comprendre, regardes moi et Mike, prononçais-je avec dégoût, tu sais quoi ? On va faire un pacte ! Elle me regarda d'un air septique, je te jure que ça va valoir le coup ! Regard toujours septique, écoutes 'Lice, pas un seul homme cet été, compris ? Et une fois à la rentrée, on verra bien ce qui se trame dans le nouvel internat et hors de question de se retrouver dans le lit du premier connard de service, cette fois on va se la jouée sérieuse, ils vont tous être passé au crible ! Y en a marre de passer pour les potiches de services qui se font entour loupées ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? j'avais dit tout ça d'une traite, à vrai dire c'était mon plan pour cet été et la rentrée et voyant que le désespoir de ma meilleure amie était le même que le miens, autant se soutenir mutuellement une fois de plus dans une histoire de ce genre, non ?

_ Bells', qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu sais quoi, on va commencée notre sevrage des hommes ingrats maintenant ! un air sadique, un sourire conspirateur, revoici ma 'Lice au service de la gentes féminine !

_Je t'écoutes ! dis je curieuse de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête

_ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! Cocktails et musique ! cria-t-elle hystérique

Une dizaine de verres de tequila, manzana, vodka et wysteria, ha non, ça, ça ne ce bois pas, sa passe à la télé dans une série il me semble bien, quelques tubes de Muse, Lifehouse, Foo fighters etc. Nous étions en train de nous tordre de rire aux souvenirs de notre dernière sortie à la piscine avec Emmet, il faut dire que se jours là il avait fait fort en sautant comme une bombe atomique du troisième plongeoirs, manquant de se fêlé le coxys.

_des fois j'aimerais avoir une soeur, dis-je, la tête dans les vapes, heureusement que je t'ai toi ma 'Lice ..

_je me suis toujours dit pareille ma Bells', pareille ..

Et nous sombrâmes dans un sommeil alcoolisé et réparateurs pour nos petits coeurs.

Le lendemain, gueule de bois et compagnie, nos meilleurs amis étaient les cachets d'aspirine soigneusement rangés dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

_ Journée cartons.. dis je blasée d'avance

_ Chuuuut Bells', sa résonne encore, couina Alice

_J'vais prendre ma douche, dis-je me levant avec la grâce d'un âne

_Ouais ...

Effectivement, ça devait résonner bien fort dans sa tête, car la mienne dansait comme si mes neurones étaient au carnaval de Rio.

Une bonne douche et trois heures plus tard nous étions au bord du lac de l'université, il faisait beau et c'était notre avant dernier jour, demain soir c'était le grand départ et nous comptions bien profité un peu du soleil au bord du lac avant de nous mettre à l'emballage des derniers cartons.

-Tu sais, dit Alice, Stanford vas sacrément changé cet été, j'espère seulement que Stanford restera Stanford si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ses doigts se promenaient sur la surface du lac, faisant brillé sont vernis à ongle bleu turquoise avec les reflets du soleil à travers l'eau

_ d'une certaine façon un peu de changement ne ferais pas de mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas 'Lice, Stanford restera très certainement Stanford ... dis je blasée

_Bon aller, il est quinze heures, si on ne se motive pas tout de suite, rien ne sera prêt, il y a encore toutes nos affaires à emballées ...

_ Okay, en route lui répondis-je, motivée comme un marshmallow fondu

vingt-trois heures, une vingtaine de cartons plus tard, trois cocktails, un demis paquet de clope et un mal de crane abominable et je n'arrivais toujours pas à fermer l'oeil ..

_'Lice .. ? Pas de réponse de l'intéresser, 'Lice ! Tu dors ?

_ Moui.. répondit-elle

_J'arrive pas à dormir, tu sais, quand je dis que tu ne vas pas me manquer, je mens ...

_Je sais Bells', toi aussi tu vas me manquer..

_Bonne nuit 'Lice..

_Bonne nuit Bells'..

Dimanche soir, dix-neuf heures tapante, la journée est passée bien trop vite à mon goût, toutes nos affaires étaient emballées et chargées dans nos taxis respectifs. L'heure des adieux momentanés était arrivé, Emmet m'attendait dans le taxi, collé au téléphone avec notre cousin Jasper qui était déjà arrivé chez notre père à Forks, près de Washington aux états Unis. Jasper est le fils de la soeur de ma défunte mère, il a 23 ans tout comme Emmet, ils ont à peine un mois d'écarts ce qui me donne l'impression d'avoir deux frères lorsqu'ils sont avec moi.

_Allez ma Bells', ça va aller, c'est l'histoire de deux mois à peine, on se voit le 24 août pour mon anniversaire, tu n'oublies pas hein ? Tu viens chez moi, ton père était d'accord ... elle m'affirmait cela tout en me posant la question en même temps, du Alice tout craché

_ Oui 'Lice, c'est toujours prévu, on s'appelle et puis de toute façon il y a Facebook, des fois cela aide, je verrais tes photos de vacances dis-je en souriant, un sourire feinté, ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par Alice

_Tu a plutôt intérêts à mettre les tiennes !

_Ho Alice, tu sais bien que je n'aurais rien de bien intéressant à publier comme photo, là où je vais même les chiens errent ...

_ Pfff' arrête Bells', je te dis que tu vas t'éclater ! me contra-t-elle

_C'est ce que l'on verra !

_ Ton fichu caractère ne vas pas me manquer, ça c'est certain ! elle se mit à partir dans un fou rire que je rejoignis aussi

J'étreins Alice, avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais elle me rendit mon étreinte avec la même force, toutes les deux en train de pleurer comme deux enfants.

_Bon allez les amoureuses, fini les papouilles, la route nous appelle ! cria Emmet du taxi, impatient que l'on aille chez notre père

_Allez ma belle, me dit Alice, a très vite, pense à moi !

Une dernière embrassade, un au revoir par la fenêtre du taxi et nous étions partis comme nous étions arrivés, chargés de nos cartons et valises, un air déprimé (pour ma part) sur le visage, Emmet ces écouteurs collés aux oreilles écoutant une musique indescriptible, que je qualifierais de criarde, il se retourna vers moi, me sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était parti pour des vacances de "folies".

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ; ))_

_Lily._


	3. Chapitre II Retour aux sources

**_N__o other than you_**

**_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent_**

_Chapitre ll_

_J__e_ dormais, tranquillement, installée dans mon fauteuil d'avion, place B2, juste au milieu entre mon frère côté hublot et une parfaite inconnue du côté du couloir. On avait beau dire, les classes moyennes étaient pas mal, nourriture, boissons, wc, siège relativement confortable, équipement de survie, tout y était, le strict nécessaire et cela me convenai. Ce qui m'inconvenai cependant c'était mon frère qui était décidé à nous faire rattraper le temps perdu selon sa vision des choses. Cela faisait plus d'une heure de vol que je l'écoutais bavassé, rire d'avance des coups foireux qu'ils pourraient me faire avec Jasper, ou bien des sorties qu'il qualifiait de "sympa", à comprendre des randonnées en forêts, du saut à l'élastique, du surf, toutes ces choses ou je risquerais d'y laisser un bras ou une jambe au choix, j'avais héritée du côté maladroit de ma mère, une porte entrouverte, un cube par terre, un pot de peinture sur une table, tout ce genre de choses qui pouvaient tourner dans le mauvais sens m'arrivaient, c'est ainsi que je me suis rayé la cornée en me prenant une porte entrouverte, que je me suis foulée la cheville en glissant sur un cube qui traînait au milieu du salon, que j'ai repeints le sol de la chambre de ma mère de peinture, mes chaussures neuves et ma belle robe blanche de baptême en prime. Alors, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait m'arriver avec les activités "sympa" d'Emmet.

_Ho ! Bella ! chuchota un peu trop fortement Emmet à mon oreille, Bellaaa ! Youhouuuu ! Bellaaa ! Bell'zhébut !

_Em', je te jure que si tu ne recules pas ton visage de moi je te crève les yeux avec le crayon fournis dans mon sudoku de poche ! dis je les dents serrées, la tête dans le pâté, car réveillée par mon cher et tendre frère

_Ho allez, relaxe, c'est les vacances soeurette ! J't'ai presque pas vue pendant 10 mois ! moue made in papa Swan, les hommes de cette famille me tuerons !

_Écoutes Em', je t'ai manqué, tu m'as manqué, maintenant si je manque de sommeil tu t'en souviendras pour les 10 prochaines années ! Laisses-moi au moins dormir jusqu'à l'atterrissage le suppliai-je

_Okay, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je regarde un dvd sur mon ordi' ? sourire de "je te cherche les noises"

_Non, si tu mets ton casque et que le son n'en sort pas si fort qu'on aurait l'impression que tu ne l'as pas branché bien entendu, lui répondis je d'un air détaché, me replongeant dans mon sommeil.

_Bells' ! cria mon frère me réveillant d'un bon, complètement paumée, ne sachant plus où je me trouvai

_Em' ! lui répondis-je en criant de concert, mais t'es taré ? là je ne rigolais plus, je me souvenai où nous étions, dans notre avion, toujours en direction de Washington

_On a atterris, si tu ne te dépêche pas on sera les derniers sortis de ce putain d'avion ou j'étouffe et meure de faim ! monsieur avait décidé d'être plaintif maintenant..

_Em', tu as mangé cinq sandwichs, un paquet de gâteaux et un de bonbons et tu as faim ? m'indignai-je outrée par son comportement

_Je suis un homme, il faut bien que je me crée de la masse graisseuse pour la transformer en masse musculaire, oublierais tu as quel sportif tu parles jeune donzelle ? il me regardait de haut, avec son sourire de conspirateur

_Em', Em', Em', ou devrais-je dire Monsieur le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball? Je m'incline devant toi, maintenant, on va sortir de cet avion et on fera comme si on ne se connaissait pas, je t'attendrai demain matin à quatre heures et demie pour notre jogging matinal et cela pendant les deux mois prochains et tout ceci bien entendu dans l'ultime but de te conserver, a moins que tu ne te mettes à la diète'' ? je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et vu l'air abasourdi qui animait sont visage a cet instant précis, je savais que j'avais gagnée la partie.

_Je sais toujours pas comment tu réussis ça, mais t'a gagnée, il s'avouait vaincu ! Mais.. retour de flamme ! Un arrêt à la boulangerie est non excusable après chaque joggings !

_Okay Em', un pain au chocolat et point barre ! lui répondis-je ayant gagné haut la main, Em', pour les joggings..

_ Je sais Bells', je délirais aussi, mais belle performance ! Jazz' vas halluciné ce que tu as gagné en réparti durant les derniers mois !

Il rigolait, je rigolais, mon frère était certes un gros balourd par moment mais c'était surtout mon frère, toujours là pour moi et le retrouvé me fît un bien considérable. Mon père nous attendais suivi de Jasper, mon cousin. Tous les deux arboraient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon père est le shérif de Forks, ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il vient nous récupérer à l'aéroport et cela trois fois par an on a vraiment l'impression qu'il vient nous arrêter, avec mon frère on a toujours trouvé ça marrant et gênant à la fois. Il est vrai qu'ils m'avaient tous manqués, les vacances seraient certes longues, mais avec eux ça ne pourra que me requinquer !

_ Beeeee ! Jasper me sera dans ces bras

_Jazz', ça fait plaisirs de te revoir, tu es là pour les deux mois prochains ?

_ Plus que ça Bee, il souriait victorieux, j'ai réussi à avoir ma bourse, j'ai passé des tests de niveau et je rentre à Stanford en quatrième année de psychologie, ce qui veut dire.. il laissa sa phrase en suspend, moi j'étais sous le choc

_ Jazz' ! Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! ça y est, mon cerveau venait de digéré l'information, réaction démesurée, réaction démesurée, !

Une petite ronde de la danse se fît entre moi et Jasper, Emmet bien sûr nous rejoignis, c'est ainsi que ne réussissions une fois de plus à passer inaperçus dans l'aéroport de Washignton...

La maison n'avait changée en rien, en même temps cela ne faisait que six mois que nous n'étions pas revenus ayant passés les fêtes de fin d'année à Forks, mais le côté rassurant de savoir que tout était à sa place me faisait un bien fou, j'avais presque envie de prendre les murs dans mes bras et d'embrasser chaque coussin se trouvant sur mon énorme lit si confortable qui m'avait tant manquée ! Em' lui était déjà en train de faire toutes les vérifications qui s'imposaient sur son matériel personnel, à comprendre son matériel vital : consoles, pc, chaîne-hifi ... Une fois, j'ai utilisée une de ces consoles sans sa permission, sauf que, pas de bol, bizarrement après mon utilisation elle a rendu l'âme, depuis Em' n'a plus confiance et vérifie dès que possible tout son matériel au cas où, je cite "tu aurais posé tes sales pattes dessus". Vive la confiance, autant vous assurez que je n'avais jamais retentée l'expérience avec une de ces consoles, tout mon argent de poche y était passé pour celle qui l'avait lâchée, une fois oui, deux, certainement pas ! Jazz' lui était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Em', étouffant un rire des plus discret.

_Em', je pense que tout est en ordre, rappel toi qu'on est à l'université en même temps, aucune chance donc, pour que je touche à tes précieuses consoles lui dis-je énervée

_ Sait-on jamais, il me répondit cela tout en continuant sont inspection

Lorsque m'ont père avait fait construire notre maison il avait décidé que les adultes auraient le premier étage pour eux (une chambre pour les parents, une bibliothèque, une salle de cinéma et une chambre d'amis), au second se trouve trois chambres pour enfants, comme nous n'étions que deux nous avons eu le droit de faire une salle commune de la troisième chambre. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouve donc la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. Ce que mon père a regretté c'est de ne pas avoir inter-changé les étages, car en fin de compte des adolescents sont bien trop bruyants et trouble son sommeil, surtout quand Em' a décidé de sauter comme un cinglé et que je me joins à lui.

La chambre de Em' se trouvant face à la mienne, ça aurais pu être un inconvénient, mais en fin de compte nous avions réussi à vivre l'un en face de l'autre sans nous entre-tué ce qui en soit est un miracle. Jazz' lui allait squatté la salle commune pour les vacances, je n'en revenais toujours pas, ça allais être génial, Jazz', Em' et moi à Stanford, après tout Alice avait d'une certaine façon raisons, Stanford ne sera peu être plus pareil, non pas que Jazz' allait tout changer, mais l'avoir à mes côtés allait me faire un bien fou, il a toujours eu le don de me motiver, de me détendre lorsque le besoin se faisait ressentir. Une fois nos valises et cartons défaits, toutes nos affaires personnelles avaient repris place, les habitudes étaient tenaces et une soirée pizzas se faisait sentir à l'horizon. Mon père n'a jamais été un bon cuisinier, les pâtes à l'eau étant sa seule et unique spécialité il avait décidé d'apprendre le numéros de la pizzeria de Forks par coeur afin de nous nourrir de sauce tomate, pâte à pizza et garniture jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Ce soir ne dérogerais donc pas à la règle..

_ Pizzas pour tout le monde les enfants ! cria mon père du rez-de-chaussez

_ Je m'en serais doutée, dis-je tout bas pour moi-même

_T'inquiète Bells', papa te laisse quartier libre pour la cuisine pendant deux mois me dit Em', se voulant rassurant

Nous partîmes tous les trois dans un fou rire en rejoignant mon père au salon, les pizzas étaient prêtes sur la table basse, à la télévisons un match de football se jouais, nous nous installions tous ensemble sur le canapé d'angle, savourant notre retour aux sources.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On se retrouve au chapitre lll ! Des attentes particulières ?_

_Lily._


	4. Chapitre III Vacances Première partie

**No other than you**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent._**

_Chapitre lll - Première partie_

_ Je ne peu pas ! criais-je

_ Hooo arrête Bells' ! Fait pas ta mijaurée et descends de là !

_ Je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais pas ! criais-je de nouveau

_ Bon sang Bella descends !

_ Quel mot n'a tu pas compris Emmet Swan quand je te dis que JE NE PEU PAS ?! criais-je en détachant tout particulièrement les quatre derniers mots de ma phrase

_ Tu es montée il va bien falloir que tu redescendes à un moment ou à un autre ! insista-t-il

_ JE NE PEUX PAAAAAAAAAASSSS ! Hurlais-je cette fois-ci

_ Je suis certain que même Alice y serais arrivée sans faire de caprices ! me répondit-i

l_ Qui est Alice ? Demanda Jazz'

_ Sa coloc' à Stanford répondit Em'

_ Je peux te certifier que si Alice était là elle te tuerais pour moi vu je suis dans une situation des plus délicate et que ça m'est impossible ! Lui répondis-je les dents serrées

Vous vous demandez surement où je suis et quelle est cette situation que j'ai qualifiée de délicate, rassurez-vous, je me le demande aussi. Tout cela est parti d'un stupide pari, Em' m'a traitée de peureuse incapable de faire ce qu'il faisait, bien entendu, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et je lui ai répondu aussitôt que si lui pouvait le faire je le pourrais de même et qu'il pouvait se carré son égo de merde là où je le pensais. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à 10 mètres de hauteur sur une putain de falaise. Pour certains dix mètres c'est de la rigolade, pour moi c'est le bout du monde. Les premiers mètres ont été relativement facile a montés, avec l'adrénaline et l'envie d'en mettre plein la vue à mon frère ça c'est fait tout seul, au bout de huit mètres j'ai regardé en arrière, chose que je déconseille fortement à faire pour le coup, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien monter encore un peu. Chose que j'ai faite, sans soucis apparent. En revanche, maintenant qu'il fallait redescendre j'étais plutôt ... Coincée ... Bloquée ... Pétrifiée ... Utilisé le qualificatif qu'il vous plaira, j'avais les j'tons ! Et bien sûr ça n'est pas Emmet qui viendrait m'aider ! Non ! Monsieur préfère me charrier d'en bas de la falaise, il a réussi à redescendre sans encombres LUI ! Pff' !

_ Aller Bells', on ne va pas y passer la journée quand même ! me cria-t-il

_ MERDEEEE ! lui hurlais-je, la colère et la peur étaient tellement fortes qu'un de mes pieds glissa de sa prise, je me retrouvais avec tout le genou écorché ... Pour le moment ... Sauf que pour le coup Em' pris peur et me cria qu'il arrivait pour m'aider à descendre, il était temps ! Une fois descendue de la falaise, je me sentais un peu mieux, ça m'apprendra à faire la maligne face à mon frère qui a l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses en filière sportive. Ma première option est la danse, forcément ça n'est pas pendant mes cours que j'apprends à escalader ...

_ Rappel moi de ne plus jamais te laisser grimper sur une falaise, tu m'as filé une trouille bleue quand ton pied a lâché ! me serina Em'

_ Rappel moi de ne plus jamais essayé de te tenir tête, je crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de toutes tes activités ... concédais-je

_ Bee, rappel toi qu'il ne faut jamais dire une chose pareille à ton frère, c'est comme si tu t'avouais vaincue face à lui, me dit Jazz'

_ Rassurez-vous, c'est à marquer dans les anales, ça n'arrivera plus ! le contrais-je, coupant au passage une réplique d'Em'

_ Que tu dis, me taquina Em'

Nous rentrions à la maison, nous baladant de-ci de là, chantant des comptines pour enfants du type "promenons nous dans les bois", la version remixée d'Em' et Jazz' était tordante !

Nous étions déjà l'avant dernière semaine d'août, les vacances étaient passées à vitesse grand V, nous avions eu le temps de faire du surf, des sorties diverses comme aller au cinéma, en boîte (Em' avait eu énormément de mal à accepter que je me joigne à eux, il trouvait que j'étais trop gamine jusqu'au moment ou Jazz' lui rappela que j'avais 20 ans, que j'étais majeur et vaccinée et que si j'avais véritablement envie d'y aller son consentement m'importerait peu). Nos amis de la Push (un petit camp d'amérindiens à Forks) nous avaient invités à plusieurs soirées feu de camp au bord de la plage, ce soir, c'était la dernière pour moi, car il ne me restais deux jours pour finir d'emballé mes cartons et préparée mes affaires pour Stanford. Je partais une semaine à l'avance car j'allais chez Alice Los Angeles pour son anniversaire. Je l'avais eue tous les soirs au téléphone depuis mon départ de l'université, elle me disait s'ennuyer comme une folle, ces parents travaillaient tout l'été et elle n'avait pour compagnie que son chat Andora.

_ Bon, en route pour la Push' mes amis ! Cria Em' dans la salle commune, il était prêt et je dois l'avouer plutôt pas mal avec son jean denim et sont tee-shirt noir en col V

_ Em', tu aurais pu éviter de faire tomber ta bouteille d'after shave sur toi, tu sens la poule, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire en souriant

_ Saît-on jamais, il y auras peu être de la gazelle ce soir ! me dit-il en bombant le torse

_ Houba-Houba ! lui rétorquais-je en imitant le marsupilami

_ Vous êtes affligeant tous les deux, nous dit Jazz' en entrant dans la pièce, deux mois de vacances avec vous et je suis épuisé, il nous joua une scène théâtrale ou il mis sa tête en arrière et se passa la main sur le front, nous rigolâmes de bon coeur !

Nous rejoignîmes Jacob (surnom: Jake), notre meilleur ami depuis l'enfance aussi bien qu'à Em', moi et Jazz'. Jazz' avait passé les trois quarts de ces vacances chez nous depuis tout petit, sa mère partant en voyage d'affaire presque toute l'année. Son père, il ne l'a malheureusement jamais connu. Il préférait donc venir à Forks chez notre père avec nous plutôt que de s'ennuyer au Texas dans la maison de sa mère. Depuis ce temps-là nous étions un sacré quatuor avec Jake, toutes les conneries à faire nous les avions faites. Ce soir c'était le dernier feu de camp organisé par les gars de la Push, chacun allait se préparer à retourner en cours d'ici une semaine et le temps de la rigolade devait prendre fin, c'est ainsi que nous avions décidés d'un commun accord d'organiser un feu de camp spéciale dernière soirée avant la reprise.

_ Mais putain Bella ! Met pas le bois comme ça dans le feu ! Il y a toute une technique me cria Em'

_ Ho c'est bon hein ! Tu le mets comment toi ton bois ?! Tu le fais glisser plutôt verticalement ou à l'horizontale ?! me moquais-je

_ Tu le mets par en dessous en le faisant glisser dééliiicatemennnt, il me montrait en même temps, tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué ! se moqua-t-il

_ C'est sûr que de cette façon là sa change tout, me moquais-je de même, il me tira la langue, c'était tout bonnement puéril, mais c'était notre truc à nous.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que nous étions sur la plage en train de préparer le feu pour faire les grillades, Quill, Embry, Sam, Leah et Emilie nous avaient rejoint. Ils étaient, avec Jake, nos amis les plus proches à Forks. Nous nous connaissions tous depuis le jardin d'enfant et se retrouver pour quelques moments chaque année était des plus agréables. Une fois le feu prêt nous nous assîmes tout autour, faisant grillé nos brochettes, saucisses et poissons frits. Lorsque vint le moment tant attendus de faire grillé les marshmallow Sam se mit à nous raconter une fois de plus les légendes de leur peuple, c'était une sorte de rituel à chaque feu de camp, il nous ressortait nos préférées ainsi que des nouvelles que nous ne connaissions pas. Vers trois heures du matin tout le monde était allé se coucher sauf moi, j'étais restée près du feu, intriguée par la dernière légende racontée par Sam. Cette dernière parlait d'une femme rêvant de trouver sont âme soeur, elle chercha pendant des années, en vînt. Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les bois elle rencontra un homme pour le moins étrange, qu'elle avait qualifié de mystérieux avec un côté presque inhumain, mais lorsqu'elle le vît elle n'eût pas peur, au contraire, elle sût ... C'était LUI, elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Pendant plusieurs mois elle revenait dans la forêt où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, ils entretenaient une amitié plusqu'ambigüe, mais jamais il ne lui confia véritablement qui il était. Un beau jour elle fît des recherche sur lui, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout coordonnais , mais elle ne pouvait se l'avouer, c'était tellement ridicule. Pourtant, les preuves étaient là. Il était un vampire. Un buveur de sang. Elle se décida à aller lui dire qu'elle savait. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la forêt cependant personne ne l'attendait. Les années passèrent et elle ne loupa jamais sont rendez-vous. Il n'était pas là, mais elle venait, elle savait qu'un jour il reviendrait. Il n'est cependant jamais revenu. Elle a été retrouvée morte à l'âge de 96 ans dans la forêt où elle attendait le retour de son âme soeur.

_ Hey Bee, Jazz' s'assît auprès de moi, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il

_ Moui ... lui répondis-je évasive

_ C'est cette légende sur cette fille qui te turlupine hein ? me demanda-t-il

_ Tu me connais trop pour mon propre bien cousin, lui dis-je

_ Tu sais Bells', tu la trouveras un jour ... me dit-il évasif à son tour

_ Quoi dont ?! lui demandais-je surprise

_ Ton âme soeur bien sûr ! me récria-t-il, mettant dramatiquement une main sur sont coeur

_ Tu sais Jazz', je n'ai tellement pas de chance avec les hommes que je me vois plutôt finir comme cette fille, à la différence que je ne rencontrerais personne dans une forêt ... Si j'ai de la chance je croiserais peut-être une biche ... soupirais-je

_ Je ne te crois pas, tu vaus bien mieux que ces abrutis que tu croises, tu verras, un jour tu trouveras le bon, c'est certain, aller viens te coucher Bee, il m'embrassa sur le front s'en alla se coucher dans la tente d'Em', moi je restais auprès du feu.


	5. Chapitre III Vacances Deuxième Partie

_* MortalFlower : si Emmett te fait mourir de rire alors cette FF est faite pour toi ; )_

_* oliveronica cullen massen: en espérant que tu trouves la suite tout aussi intéressante ^^_

_* Bellatrix18: merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette suite te plairas ! : )_

_* Lisa1905: un petit Jazzou' tout mignon ça fait du bien ! Tu verras qu'il n'a pas fini de l'être ; )_

_* LFM'Ines: j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour la suite ^^_

_* Anarchic Bird: merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, je pense mettre une partie du prologue à la place ; )_

_* Maninon : merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review ! Bientôt du Edward c'est promis ! Où, quand, comment, pourquoi ?! Un peu de patience, mais tu es sur la bonne voie : )_

* * *

**No other than you**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent.

* * *

**Chapitre lll - Deuxième partie**

C'est à chaque fois la même histoire, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir à Forks lorsque je n'y suis pas et aucune envie d'en partir une fois que j'y suis. Je suis véritablement indécise ... J'étais dans le taxis qui partait de Forks pour me conduire à l'aéroport de Washigton, j'étais heureuse d'aller retrouver Alice, elle m'a tant manqué.

J'étais allé l'année dernière à l'instar de cette année chez elle pour son anniversaire, elle avait invité quelques ami(e)s, mais depuis Stanford elle m'avait avoué avoir du mal à garder contact avec eux, chacun était en train de construire son propre avenir et malheureusement les liens souvent à ce moment se brisent ou simplement s'estompe pour disparaître. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi pour tout le monde. Elle m'avait dit avoir envie d'inviter une ou deux personnes de sa famille ainsi qu'un couple d'amis de Stanford.

Connaissant Alice parfaitement je savais qu'elle était en plein préparatifs depuis le début du mois et dans l'état de stress absolu dans lequel elle devait se trouver. L'année précédente Alice avait transformé tout le salon de chez sa mère en île type Hawaïnne, elle avait même fait venir du sable d'une des plages proches de chez elle de L.A. Sa mère n'avait rien retrouvé à dire lorsqu'elle reçut la facture des dépenses pour ses 20 ans, à vrai dire elle était tellement peu présente pour sa fille qu'au bout du compte rien n'était trop beau pour elle, certainement une façon de déculpabiliser de son absence.

Je me demandais ce que pouvait préparer Alice, elle est tellement imprévisible !

J'avais enregistré mes deux valises et je m'installais à présent sur mon siège côté hublot. Une fois bien installer je me suis attaché et mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Je ne me suis réveillé que pour manger un petit en-cas, nous atterrîmes juste après ma collation.

Tout s'enchaîna, les cris de joie d'Alice joints aux miens, nos accolades, nos rires, nos pleurs. Puis nous montâmes dans sa rutilante Porshe jaune canaris, le cadeau de sa mère pour ses 21 ans.

Nous arrivâmes après une petite demie heure de route chez elle. La première fois que je suis venue chez Alice j'étais resté éberluer devant la maison qu'elle habitait. C'était une villa gigantesque et sublime, d'un jaune sable rayonnant. Pour atteindre la porte d'entrée il fallait monter une vingtaine de toutes petites marches avant de se trouver sous un porche voûté soutenu par deux immenses colonnes beiges. Un immense jardin en faisait tout le tour.

Alice avait tout le premier étage pour elle, deux chambres spacieuses avec balconnets en fer forgés, une salle de bain privée pour chacune des chambres, un atelier de design, un dressing colossal et une pièce qu'elle nommait de "relaxation" avec sauna, table de massage etc. Même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pu nier que sa mère avait d'énormes moyens.

Sa mère, elle, se contentait du rez-de-chaussé lorsqu'elle était de passage. J'investis la chambre d'amis au premier juste en face de celle d'Alice, étant déjà venue l'année dernière j'avais des repères et me sentais surtout beaucoup moins gênée.

_ Bell's ! ça fait tellement de bien que tu sois là, les vacances commençaient à devenir longues soupira-t-elle

_ Préssée de faire ta rentrée ? Rigolais-je

_ Oui et non, j'espère surtout qu'on va reprendre notre routine, elle était nostalgique

_ 'Lice, on sera dans la même chambre, toi aussi tu as reçu ta lettre avec l'emploi du temps et le numéros de chambre de l'internat lui rappelais-je

_ Bien sûr, on a vérifiés au moins 100 fois que l'on était bien ensemble, il faut avouer que leur plan est bien pratique ! s'exclama-t-elle

_ Donc relativise ma belle, lui dis-je, je suis certaine qu'à nous deux nous pourrons tout affronter rigolais je

Ses rires se mellèrent aux miens. Nous parlâmes de nos vacances, de nos projets et tutti quanti jusqu'au petit matin. Nous finîmes par nous assoupir sur son lit. Au petit matin Alice m'expliqua le programme de la journée..

_ Shooooppiiiingggg Bellaaaaaa, dit-elle - que dis-je - hurle-t-elle à mes oreilles à dix heures tapante, me réveillant d'une bien trop courte nuit

_ 'Lice, c'est une façon de traité tes invités ?! m'affligeais-je, la tête dans le cosmos'

_ Allezzz après demain c'est mon anniversaire et nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire d'autres sorties entre filles et puis il nous faut des costumes pour ma soirée d'anniversaire ! Allezzzz Bells' ! Je t'en prie fait un effort ... pour moi ! me supplia-t-elle

Impossible de lui résister, Alice reste Alice, mon lutin machiavélique préférer.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que nous nous trouvions dans le plus grand des centres commerciaux de L.A, il faisait une chaleur torride, j'en suais de toutes les parties de mon corps, rêvant d'une climatisation intégrée à mon tee-shirt. Non seulement la chaleur était invivable, mais en plus le centre commercial était bondé et Alice ne trouva rien de mieux une fois que nous ayons dévalisé les trois quarts des magasins que de nous embraquer chez le coiffeur.

"ça va nous rafraîchir je te le garantis Bell's", tel était le prétexte qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais sous une machine chauffante pour que mon "balayage" sèche depuis une demi-heure, encore un quart d'heure d'après ce que la coiffeuse m'avait dit. Alice elle avait des bigoudis partout sur la tête.

_ "ça va nous rafraîchir Bells'" sortais-je ironiques

_ Personne ne t'a obligé à faire une couleur me rétorqua-t-elle, levant les yeux de son mensuel Vogues

_ "Un balayage t'irais à merveille et ferait ressortir tes subliiimmess yeux noisettes Bells'" lui retournais-je

_ Ton sale caractère m'aura manqué dit-elle en rigolant

Une heure et demie plus tard nous sortions enfin du salon de coiffure, Alice était sublime avec ces boucles lui arrivant en haut de la nuque, ses cheveux noirs lui donnaient un teint de pêche. Elle était rayonnante. Mon balayage me plaisait, mais je me trouvais le teint cireux comparé à celui d'Alice. Mes cheveux d'un châtain foncé brillaient grâce aux mèches couleurs caramel et miel, j'appréciais énormément cet effet.

_ Encore un petit truc et on rentre Bells' me dit Alice

_ Non mais tu déconnes là ?! lui rétorquais-je, piquée au vif, rincée, épuisée comme pas permis

_ tu vas voir ça va valoir le coup me sourit-elle

Elle m'embarqua une fois de plus dans la direction opposée de la sortie du centre commercial. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une toute petite glacerie et là j'étais enfin au Paradis.

_ Si mon corps n'était pas aussi exténué je te prendrais dans mes bras et sauterais partout en même temps confiais-je à Alice

_ Je t'avais bien dit que ça vaudrait le coup, elle me fît un clin d'oeil

Je vous l'avais dit: imprévisible !

Nous papotions depuis une petite demie heure et en étions à notre deuxième coupes glacée. Melon/mangue pour ma part, Menthe/chocolat pour Alice.

_ Demain nous allons devoir peaufiné toute la décoration pour la soirée me dit-elle

_ Que fais-tu cette année ? lui demandais-je curieuse

_ Ho ! Quelque chose de simple, une petite soirée costumée, il y aura mon cousin et ma cousine qui déménage d'Alaska pour venir près de Washington, tu sais, je t'en ai parlée au téléphone m'expliqua-t-elle

_ Ha oui ! ça me revient me rappelais-je, qui y aura-t-il d'autre ?

_ Ben et Angela de l'internat me répondit-elle

_ C'est sympa, ça va être assez intimiste, j'aimais beaucoup son idée

_ Ho ! Oui ! C'est vrai, il y aura ton frère et ton cousin, Jasper il me semble aussi, me déballât-elle le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle me demandait de lui prêter un stylo pour faire des mots croisés

_ Comment ?! j'étais plus qu'étonné

_ Et bien écoutes, ne soit pas fâchée Bells', mais je trouvais sa sympa que ton frère soit là et comme ton cousin rentre lui aussi à Stanford on c'est dit avec Emmett qu'on partirait vendredi tous ensemble là-bas

_ Oui, très bonne idée, je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé, c'est tout lui dis-je déçue

_ Tout c'est joué à la dernière minute, enfaîte, mes cousins d'Alaska vont aussi à Stanford à la rentrée, je l'ai appris il y a quatre jours, toi, m'ayant raconté pour ton cousin je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble et Angie et Ben' seraient eux aussi de la partie, enfin bon bref, j'ai voulu lier l'utile à l'agréable me débitât-elle

_ Si jamais ta carrière de styliste ne fonctionne pas tu pourra toujours te reconvertir en organisatrice rigolais-je

Le lendemain la journée passa très vite, avec Alice nous décorâmes tout son salon, elle avait décidé que tout serait basé sur une influence romaine. Des sofas de couleurs beige et blanc avaient été installés dans le salon ainsi que de petites fontaines, des amphores de toutes les couleurs, des colonnes blanches et des piédestal de la même couleur. D'épais rideaux blanc avec de fines finitions dorées avaient été accrochés aux tringles à rideaux habillant le salon d'une façon simple, mais très sophistiquée. Des coupes de toutes tailles avaient été mises sur de petites tables basses en pierre blanche, Alice avait insisté pour y mettre des grappes de raisin blanc et rouge. Nous avions mis une nappes blanche en soie recouverte d'une bordeaux en velours au-dessus sur la longue table rectangulaire de la salle à manger, nous avions disposés des assiettes couleur or ainsi que des couverts de la même couleur et des flûtes à champagnes en cristal. Une énorme horloge murale en fer forgé noir avait été installée au-dessus des sofas dans le salon, les chiffre romains étaient couleurs or, tout était coordonné dans les moindres détails.

Rincées par cette journée épuisante nous allâmes nous coucher et savourions chacune notre sommeil réparateur.

Nous étions jeudi, le jour J, l'anniversaire d'Alice, elle était excitée comme une puce, c'était son jour. Nous étions en train de nous dorer la pilule au soleil depuis deux heures, il était quatorze heures et depuis le matin nous avions décidés de nous relaxer avant de finir de préparer la soirée et d'accueillir les invités. Le mot d'ordre était "sérénité". Je me tournais sur le dos afin de ne pas être bronzée uniquement d'un côté, pour une fois j'aurais quelques couleurs à la rentrée.

_ Bell's, il va falloir qu'on ne tarde pas, nous allons devoir nous motivées je crois soupira Alice

_ Mmgnhein ?! lui répondis-je, relaxée et surtout endormie au possible

_ Il faut encore que l'on se maquille, se coiffe, s'habille, mettions la table et faisons réchauffer les plats du traiteur débita-t-elle

_ Mhoui, mhoui 'Lice, keep cool zen, il est seulement deux heures de l'après-midi me plaignis-je

_ Encore une petite heure alors concédât-elle

J'étais déjà reparti dans mes rêves.

Il était dix neuf heures trente et une exactement, c'était la course, Alice jonglait entre la pause de son vernis doré et les petits fours à faire réchauffer tandis que j'étais en train de me battre avec son fichu fer à friser qui ne voulait pas friser mes cheveux ! J'avais beau les enroulés autour de l'embout brûlant rien n'y faisait, ils restaient raides comme des spaghettis.

Vingt heures tapante, on sonne à la porte d'entrée, Alice ayant eue pitié de moi, elle m'avait fait mes anglaises et m'avait remontée le surplus en chignon laissant retomber plusieurs boucles parfaitement définies, il faudrait qu'elle m'explique comment elle avait réussi à faire ça.

Elle partit en courant avec ces spartiates d'un blanc nacré aux finitions dorées talonnées de dix bons centimètres, rien de tel pour se foulé une cheville, ou bien se briser une jambe dans ses marches en marbre, mais non, Alice gérait tout. Elle était sublime dans sa petite robe blanche, elle lui arrivait aux genoux dans un drapé fluide, la taille était cintrée par une ceinture ornée de strass dorés, il n'y avait qu'une seule bretelle qui retenait sa robe, cette même bretelle partait comme une traine dans sont dos, ornée d'un bijoux pour tenir au niveau de l'épaule. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en un chignon haut, aucune mèche n'en dépassait.

Elle était époustouflante.

Personnellement j'avais opté pour une robe bustier, longue, échancrée d'un côté jusqu'au niveau du bas de la cuisse, d'un envoûtant violet foncé. La taille était cintrée tout comme la robe d'Alice, mais avec deux ceintures fines croisées ornées de strass argentés. Un voile fin de la même couleur que ma robe partait du haut du bustier pour se poser de l'autre côté au niveau de l'épaule ; à cela ajouter une simple paire de spartiates argentées et surtout PLATES. J'avais ajouté quelques petites violettes trouvées dans le jardin d'Alice à ma coiffure afin de parfaire le tout. Pour une fois, je devais avouer que je me trouvais jolie.

J'entendis des voix au rez-de-chausser, je descendis pour aller à la rencontre des invités de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Mais, qui est arrivés ?! A très vite au chapitre suivant !

Si vous avez envie de voir certaines photos comme la maison d'Alice, les robes, les coiffures etc rendez-vous sur mon groupe FB The Official Twilight News ! ^^


	6. Informations

Hello mes lecteurs !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, vous l'aviez certainement remarqués !

Juste un énorme retard sur la fic' ! (Non ! c'est vrai ?!) Et bien oui ... Je suis désolée, les derniers évênements m'on pris tout mon temps, un mariage ne s'organise pas entre deux chapitres je l'ai appris à mes dépends ainsi qu'à ceux de cette fic'.

Cependant, le prochain chapitre est presque clos, il ne manque plus qu'une relecture ainsi qu'une correction et il sera TOUT à vous !

Je vous prévois du piquant pour les prochains chapitres alors ne soyez pas trop gourmands et surtout très patients, je vous promet que sa en vaudra le coup ; )

Bien à vous, Lily.


	7. Chapitre IV Alice

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent.**_

_**Chapitre lv - Alice's Birthday**_

* * *

Une blonde sculpturale se tenait dans l'entrée de la villa, elle était grande, élancée, sa chevelure ondulait légèrement lui donnant l'impression d'être en mouvement mais d'une façon contrôlée. Elle était habillée avec une petite robe bleue claire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, un décolleter plongeant en V lui moulait la poitrine sans la rendre vulgaire pour autant, sa robe était cintrée au niveau de la taille avec une ceinture en tissus identique à la couleur de sa robe, elle portait de hauts talons noir clouté de strass dorés. Elle était sublime, je faisais pâle figure à côté d'elle. Elle avait cet air hautain qu'ont les mannequins dans les magazines de mode.

_ Voici Bella, entendis-je dire Alice à la grande blonde

_ Enchantée Bella, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Alice m'a énormément parlée de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout air hautain disparu laissant place à un magnifique sourire

_ Enchantée ... Euh ... ?!

_ Ho ! Excuse-moi je ne me présente même pas ! Je suis Rosalie Cullen, la cousine d'Alice et voici mon frère jumeau, Edward me dit-elle tout en me présentant le blond cuivré qui se faisait discret, tellement discret que je ne l'avais pas remarquée - à moins que je ne sois trop obnubilée par la présence de Rosalie -

_ Enchantée Rosalie, lui dis-je avec un sourire, Edward, je lui fis un sourire tout comme à sa soeur, il me répondit par un hochement de tête vague

_ Appel moi Rose, après tout c'est comme si je te connaissais Alice parle de toi sans arrêt ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel

Alice nous fît entrée dans le salon, nous prîmes tous place sur des sofas différents, je me retrouvais avec Rosalie en face de son frère et Alice. Tous les trois discutèrent, enfin surtout Alice et Rosalie, car Edward, lui, glissait une petite phrase ou un petit mot par-ci par là dans la conversation. Etant en face de lui je me suis mise à le détailler tout en restant discrète. Il était grand, assez pâle, sa mâchoire sublimement bien dessinée, carrée et à la fois musclée, il avait une bouche des plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais vue, si bien dessinée elle aussi. Son nez avait une ossature parfaite et ses yeux ! Mon Dieu ! Des yeux verts menthe à l'eau, ce genre d'yeux où vous n'avez qu'une seule et unique envie: vous noyer à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns/blonds cuivrés, en bataille, n'importe quelle personne aurait mis un temps fou à travailler sa chevelure de la sorte avec plusieurs tonnes de gel, lui, j'étais certaine que c'était naturel, qu'un simple coup de main lui suffisait à lui donner cet air savamment négliger, j'avais envie de toucher ses cheveux pour voir si ma conclusion était la bonne mais j'aurais eue vraiment l'air bizarre si je m'étais levée d'un bond pour passer mes mains comme une déjantée dans les cheveux du cousin de ma meilleure amie que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Il portait un jean denim avec un tee-shirt blanc aux bords rouges et un collier en or avec de grosses chaînes où pendait au bout une couronne de laurier de la même couleur. Il avait mis des spartiates noires pour homme. Il avait fait simple tout en respectant l'idée d'Alice pour son anniversaire.

_ Qu'en penses-tu Bells' ?! me questionna Alice

_ De quoi dont ?! dis-je étonnée, n'ayant rien suivi de la conversation trop occupée à détailler sont cousin

_ Nous pourrions nous inscrire au club de fitness avec Rose à la rentrée non ?! me demanda-t-elle

_ Pourquoi pas, mais avec mes cours ... Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, j'étais gênée de devoir déclinée en partie leur invitation, mais mes cours de danse me prenaient les trois quarts de mon temps, cette année était la dernière et je n'avais pas le droit de me loupée

_ Ho ! Oui ! Zut ! dit Alice penaude, tant pis c'est rien Bells' me rassura-t-elle

_ Quel genre de cours suis-tu ? me questionna Rosalie

_ Ho, je fais de la danse en première option lui répondis-je

_ Waa ! J'adore la danse ! s'écria-t-elle, enfin, je danse super mal mais j'adore regarder les gens dansés ! Elle était très enjouée, tu peux me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?! me demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants

_ Et bien ... je fis un geste de la main qui engloba ma tenue, ça n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tenue appropriée, promis une prochaine fois lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

_ Avec plaisirs ! ce réjoui-t-elle

On sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte.

_ J'y vais dit Alice en se levant

_ Je vais posée nos affaires dans les chambres d'amis, je vous rejoints nous dit Rosalie en se levant de même

Nous nous retrouvions seuls avec Edward.

Edward, ce même homme dont j'avais pris un plaisir fou à détailler chaque partie visible de son corps il y a quelques secondes, à vrai dire c'était véritablement gênant, même si j'étais la seule à le savoir.

_ Alors, tu ... dit-il pour engager la conversation, tu fais de la danse ?! me demanda-t-il

_ Oui, un peu de tous les genres, mais mon domaine de prédilection est le classique, lui répondis-je, les joues teintées de rouges, il faisait drôlement chaud d'un coup

_ Tu es une ballerine alors ?! me demanda-t-il

_ On peux dire cela comme ça lui répondis-je, un peu moins rouge, je penses

_ Je suis certain que tu danses magnifiquement bien me dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde, en me fixant de ses yeux profonds, il paraissait sincère

_ Ho, euh ... Merci beaucoup ... balbutiais-je, mon Dieu, pour le coup je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, j'étais en sueur

_ Tu es à Stanford toi aussi si j'ai bien compris ? me demanda-t-il

_ Oui, c'est ma dernière année, j'eue du mal à rassembler mes mots pour lui répondre

_Bellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-Chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Hurla en entrant dans la pièce une espèce de bombe humaine brune qui se rua sur moi

Nous tombâmes du sofa, premier reflexe: ma robe. Je réussis à éviter par réflexe de me retrouver en sous-vêtements devant tout le petit monde qui s'était rassemblé dans le salon en quelques minutes. J'avais eue chaud, surtout au niveau de l'échancrure de la robe. Une chance, l'exhibitionnisme, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. Je tenais comme je le pouvais mon bustier pour ne pas me retrouver seins dehors tout en tentant de me relever avec le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait me rester. Je replaçais dans mes cheveux une petite violette qui m'était tombée dans les yeux, mon regard se dirigea vers une seule et unique personne, celle contre qui j'avais des impulsions meurtrières là, tout de suite, maintenant ...

_ EMMET SWAN ! hurlais-je

_ Content de te revoir petite soeur ! me dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

Je me contentais de le regarder avec mon regard de tueuse, du moins je l'espérais, je partis chercher des boissons dans la cuisine ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Jazz', Ben et Angela qui étaient arrivés eux aussi et qui se tordaient de rire dans l'entrée du salon.

Une fois dans la cuisine je me saisis d'un plateau et pris les quelques bouteilles de mousseux s'y trouvant, je partis en quête d'un tire bouchon et les ouvrit. Je me saisis de huit coupes et je retournais vers le salon. L'ambiance paraissait plus détendue que lors de mon départ i peine dix minutes, le sofas où jadis je fus assise avait retrouvé sa place initiale, mon frère avait posé ses fesses dessus avec Jazz', il ne me restait qu'une place sur un pouf près d'Edward. Je posais le plateau sur la table basse en pierre blanche exposée par Alice pour la soirée. Je servis huit coupes. Levant ma coupe je dis tout haut:

_ Un joyeux anniversaire ma Lice' !

Tout le monde se saisis de sa coupe et trinquât aux vingt et un ans de ma meilleure amie.

Vers vingt-deux heures nous étions tous plus ou moins dans l'ambiance, nous avions mangés tous les petits fours sucrés-salés du traiteur ainsi qu'un plateau de fruits de mer. Emmett, Jazz', Edward et Ben avaient entrepris de se confronter pour trouver celui qui parviendrait à faire un cocktail "mémorable", Alice leur avait dit qu'ils ne feraient rien de bien exceptionnel et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre avec des saladiers, plusieurs bouteilles de jus de fruits, sirops, sodas et alcool en train de concocté des cocktails pour trouver celui qui serait donc "mémorable".

J'avais goûtée un cocktail un de Jazz', il avait été trop sucré, ma gorge avait réclamée de l'eau comme si j'avais erré durant des jours en plein désert. Celui de Ben n'avait pas été beaucoup mieux, le siens n'était pas trop sucré, mais il n'avait tellement pas le goût d'alcool qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était un simple jus de fruits. Une fois tombée sur celui d'Emmet j'avais pris deux grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait se boire cul sec et naïve comme il m'arrive de l'être et surtout un peu bourrée, je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit de faire. Les vapeurs me montèrent directement au cerveau m'envoyant dansée la valse dans une arène remplie de taureau déchaînés.

J'arrivais au tour du cocktail d'Edward. Je jetais un coup d'oeil en arrière remarquant que Rosalie qui était avec Emmett était à son troisième verre cul-sec, qu'Alice avec Jazz' étaient plus en train de discuter, éméchés tous les deux, plutôt que de goûter le cocktail et que Ben et Angela eux essayaient vraiment de trouver le bon dosage d'alcool. Edward lui m'avait l'air pas mal éméché aussi, il avait plusieurs verres vides prêts de lui et de son saladier qu'il tenait autour de son bras avachi sur sont sofa.

_ Souhaites-tu goûter le seul et véritable cocktail mémorable de cette soirée ?! me questionna-t-il, me dévisageant avec son regard de félin

_ Pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je de la même façon dont il venait de s'adresser à moi

Il haussa légèrement un de ces sourcil en l'air, septique face à ma réponse et tout en faisant un sourire en coins qui dès l'instant me fis fondre sur place, il me répondit:

_ A la tienne alors et nous trinquions.

L'heure tournait avec ma tête.

Il était cinq heures du matin et j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Edward, nous avions fini le saladier comportant LE cocktail "mémorable" de la soirée, parce que oui, je l'attestais, le cocktail était aussi délicieux et envoûtant que son créateur.

_ Wouhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Zumbaaaaa* ! hurla Emmett, debout sur la table basse en pierre

_ Hooooooo j'adoooooooooore cette chanson ! cria Rosalie

_ Zumba lo que canto se liamaaa , Zumba héééééé zumba haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*, tenta de chanter Emmett

La soirée se prolongea encore une bonne heure et demie ou nous nous sommes tous mis à danser comme des dératés, n'en pouvant plus nous nous sommes tous endormis dans le salon sur les sofas, tapis, canapés et tout ce qui pouvait servir de support à nos corps ensommeillés.

_ Pss't ! Bell's ! on me chuchota fortement dans l'oreille

_ Mmmh ! répondis-je grognon

Qui osait me réveiller à cette heure bien trop matinale ?!

_ Bell's, il faut qu'on se réveille, nous devons commencer à ranger tout ce bordel, s'il te plaît réveille toi !

Ha ! Cette voix ! Je l'avais entendue à plusieurs reprises déjà ! Le nom n'était plus très loin, sur le bout de ma langue

_ Allezzzz Bellaaa !

Hum ! ça y est ! Le nom me revint en mémoire comme par magie !

_ Je t'aime énormément, mais ta gueule Alice ! réussis-je à marmonné à l'intéresser

_ Hooo allez, arrête ! Il est seize heures, il faut vraiment qu'on se motive Bella !

Seize heures ?! Bordel de ... ! Je me suis assise d'un seul coup, mauvaise idée, ma tête me fit affreusement mal comme si l'on me l'enserrait à l'aide d'un étau, un marteau piqueur c'était logé près de chacune de mes tempes.

_ Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas réveillée avant Alice ?!

Elle me regarda d'un air mauvais, très mauvais !

_ Tu rigoles j'espère ?! J'essaye de te réveiller depuis deux heures Bella ! Elle était fâchée

_ Ha ... Zut lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse au coin de mes lèvres

_ Bon allez, vas te préparer me répondit-elle conciliante

La nuit avait été trop courte à mon goût mais quelle soirée ! On c'était bien amusés ! Le jet chaud de la douche me fît un bien fou, les parties meurtries de mon corps en étaient soulagées et apaisées. Quel bonheur.

Une fois douchée, séchée et coiffée je passais un jogging et un débardeur blanc, enfilais des tongs et descendis dans la cuisine en quête d'un verre de coca-cola, mon palais était déjà en effervescence juste à l'idée de sentir ce goût de caramel et ces bulles passées dans mon gosier sec.

Tout le monde était attablés, la tête dans les nuages pour ne pas être trop vulgaire. Rosalie n'avait plus rien de la blonde sculptural de la veille, ces cernes longeaient son visage et ses cheveux étaient en pétard. Jasper et Em' étaient en train de se battre pour pouvoir lire derrière la boîte de céréales, Edward lisais le journal du jour, Alice faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'Angela l'essuyait et Ben lui déblayait le salon du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_ Bonjour dis-je d'une voix pâteuse

_ Lut' me répondit Rosalie, renfrognée dans son bol de café noir

_ Haaa Bell's tu es enfin levée ! S'extasia Alice, au meilleur de sa forme

Angela me fît un sourire suivi d'un "coucou" de la main tandis que ni Jasper ni Em' ne me dirent bonjour, toujours bien trop occupés à se battre pour cette fameuse boîte en carton contenant des fibres matinales appelées communément céréales.

Edward non plus ne me dit pas bonjour, il ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son journal. Ba' quelle importance, il était surement endormis lui aussi.

_ Je vais vous étripés l'un après l'autre si vous ne vous arrêtez pas immédiatement ! Hurla Rosalie

_ Mais ... il ne veut pas me la passée alors que je me suis servis en premier se défendit Emmet

_ Gamin ! Le taquina Jasper

_ Merci les gars ! Leur dis-je en passant près d'eux me saisissant de la fameuse boîte qui créait tant de disputes

_ Dieu te bénisse Bella ! Me remercia Rosalie

Après le petit-déjeuner tardif de cette fin de journée nous nous sommes tous mis à ranger les restes de la soirée en passant par le salon et le jardin ou jonchaient divers détritus. Vers 21 heures nous nous posâmes tous près de la piscine, certains comme Ben et Em' piquèrent une tête tandis qu'Alice, Rosalie, Angela et moi-même nous reposions sur des transats. La journée touchait à sa fin et demain nous avions toutes nos valises à préparer Alice et moi, les autres étaient déjà arrivés avec leurs valises fin prêtes. L'avantage était que le plus gros tel que les cartons contenants tous mes effets les plus personnels étaient déjà arrivés depuis une semaine à Stanford.

Les vacances étaient terminées, une nouvelle année allait commencée et je repensais à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit lors de notre départ avant les vacances.

* * *

_De retouuur enfin ! Alors, vos avis ?! Des attentes particulières pour le prochain chapitre ?! : )_

_[* - "Zumba He Zumba Ha" (feat. Soldat Jahman, Luis Guisao) - Dj Mam's]_


	8. Chapitre V Return To Stanford University

_Grazie: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ; )_

_LFM'Ines: pas très joyeux notre très cher Ed' n'est-ce pas ?! La question est: sera-t-il joyeux à l'avenir ou bien cela va-t-il empiré ?! Ha ha ^^_

* * *

_**No other than you**_

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent._**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**Return to Stanford University**

_ Tout le monde a son ticket d'embarquement ?! hurla Alice en bas de l'escalier

_ Ouiiiii ! répondirent Ben, Angela, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie en coeur

_ On y est presque ! cria Em' en parlant de nous deux

_ On est mal barrés avec les Swan ! Critiqua Jasper

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Il faut dire que nous étions un peu à la masse certaine fois avec mon frère, surtout au niveau paperasse administrative en tout genre, nous avions une fâcheuse tendance à les perdre alors que nous les avions à la base rangés en sûreté ! C'était bien ça le pire !

Je tournais en rond depuis une bonne heure me creusant la tête afin de me souvenir où nous avions bien pus mettre ces fichus tickets d'embarquement tandis qu'Em' déballait nos vêtements si scrupuleusement bien rangés dans nos valises.

_ STOP ! Hurlais-je à Emmet

_ Hein, quoi ?! il levait les mains en l'air

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, son visage était à mourir de rire en cet instant précis.

_ Tu vas continuée longtemps à te foutre de ma gueule ou bien tu comptes m'avouer que tu pètes juste définitivement un boulon ?! Me dit-il entre la colère et le scepticisme

_ Excuses moi, je m'arrêtais de rire et repris, les tickets sont dans ma pochette lui dis-je en lui montrant ma sacoche à bandoulière dans une main et les tickets dans l'autre

_ Tu m'exaspères Bella, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?!

_ C'est que je viens juste de m'en souvenir ! Me défendis-je

_ En rouuuuute ! hurla de nouveau Alice

Nous partîmes donc tous à l'aéroport conduits par deux taxis loués par la mère d'Alice pour l'occasion.

Nous embarquions relativement vite pour notre vol, les valises étaient toutes enregistrées et nous nous étions retrouvés placés par deux sur le côté gauche de l'avion.

Rosalie était à côté d'Emmet, Jasper à côté d'Edward, Ben à côté d'Angela et Alice à côté de moi. Je dormis tout le long du trajet. Je fus réveillée lors de l'atterrissage, car Alice enfonçait délicatement ces ongles manucurés dans mon avant bras.

Une fois arrivés nous allâmes récupérés nos voitures qui avaient été soit envoyées dans le service prévus à cet effet par certain soit gardées à partir du premier jour de nos vacances dans le garage du sous-sol de l'aéroport par d'autre. Pour ma part je n'en avais pas encore, j'avais économisée plusieurs années durant afin de pouvoir m'en offrir une avant la fin de l'université et cette année serait la bonne. D'ici quelques semaines j'aurais ma propre voiture. Alice allât récupérée sa Mini noire au garage, Em' sont 4x4, jasper sa moto, Edward sa Volvo grise métallisée et Rosalie sa Bmw décapotable rouge pétante. Wahou quelle voiture ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée au volant d'un tel engin ! Ben et Angela n'avaient pas de voiture eux non plus, ils montèrent donc dans le 4x4 d'Emmet.

Arrivés sur le campus nous nous dirigeâmes à l'accueil. Le bâtiment administratif ainsi que celui des cours n'avaient pas réellement changés, ils avaient été agrandis mais rien de grandiose. Se fût l'internat qui nous surpris le plus par son changement.

_ Merde Bella ! Je ne reconnais plus rien ! Me dit Alice

_ Je te rassures, 'Lice, je suis totalement paumée aussi !

_ Comment ont-ils pus tout changés ainsi en deux mois seulement ?! Elle était troublée

_ Ils ont dû bossés d'arrache-pied lui répondis-je surtout que la construction avait déjà commencée en début d'année dernière, souvient toi, lui rappelais-je

En effet les bâtiments étaient cinq blocs énormes sur 6 étages chacun avec des balcons tout le long,

Eric, le gars de l'accueil qui nous dirigeait nous conduit vers le quatrième bâtiment ;

_ Bien, dit-il. Nous voici arrivés. Ceux qui étaient ici l'année précédente on remarqués les changements, il nous lança un regard à Alice et moi puis poursuivi sont récit, effectivement, Stanford University a bien changé et vous serez ravis de ces évolutions. Les appartements sont bien plus spacieux et offre tout le confort qu'il requiert pour des étudiants, Suivez-moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée grâce à un badge électronique,

Nous primes un ascenseur qui nous emmena jusqu'au quatrième étage du bâtiment. Tout le monde était resté silencieux.

_ Bien, repris Eric, appartement 474, voici vos clés ainsi que vos badges, il tendit un gigantesque trousseau digne de passe-partout dans notre direction.

J'étais complètement larguée, nous allions tous partagés ce logement ?! comment allions nous pouvoir faire ?! à huit ?! c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Surtout lorsque je me rappelais la petite chambre que nous avions partagée Alice et moi l'année dernière ...

_ Tous les huit ?! s'écria Alice à l'attention d'Eric

Elle avait dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

_ Et bien oui, il y aura bien assez de place pour vous tous sans que vous n'ayez à vous marcher sur les pieds

_ Stanford a bien changé dit-elle, plus à elle-même que pour quiconque

Nous primes chacun une clé ainsi qu'un badge et Eric nous abandonna devant la porte, sa mission était très certainement terminée, nous en étions tous néanmoins étonnés.

_ Bon et bien, dit Alice s'approchant de la porte bagages en main, allons-y !

Elle ouvrit la porte et nous nous engageâmes tous à l'intérieur de l'appartement en question. Quelle stupeur ! Il était immense ! Il y avait une énorme salle à vivre avec sur la gauche trois canapés quatre places beiges disposés autour d'une table basse en bois mât face à un petit meuble télé ou un écran plat y était logé. Sur la droite un bar tout en briques rouges entourait une petite cuisine cosy avec micro-onde, four, évier, plaques chauffantes et réfrigérateur.

Tout au fond de la pièce un petit escalier menait à un petit balcon où il y avait une grande table basse avec un parasol et des transats repliés. La vue donnais sur le parc de l'université et son lac, c'était tout bonnement magnifique !

_ C'est un truc de barge ! dit Emmet, je suis sur le cul ! C'est bien mieux que ma chambre de l'année dernière ! Whouhouuuu ! cria-t-il

_ Et bien ... et bien, dit Jasper, l'année va être sympathique ! il était tout sourire

_ Je n'en reviens pas, dit Angela, soufflée

_ J'aime beaucoup la couleur des canapés dit Alice

Chacun avait sa façon de réagir, il est vrai que lorsque l'on découvre l'université de Stanford sous cet aspect cela a son petit effet mais lorsqu'on l'a connue différente ça fait un choc, du moins c'était ma réaction depuis qu'Alice avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement.

_ Il vas falloir répartir les chambres, comment procédons-nous ? questionna Rosalie à toute l'assemblée que nous étions

_ Je prend la chambre du fond du couloir de droite dit Alice

_ Je prend celle juste à côté dit Jasper

_ Et moi la suivante dit Emmet

_ Bon et bien je prends la dernière qui reste du couloir de droite alors dit Rosalie

_ Nous allons prendre les deux premières chambres en avant du couloir de gauche dit Ben pour lui-même et Angela

_ Je prend celle du fond ! m'exclamais-je, inutilement, cela vas sans dire

Edward ne se prononçât pas, il n'en restait qu'une, il allait forcément la prendre. Il était vraiment étrange depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Alice, il ne me disait plus bonjour, ne me regardait même pas, j'étais presque devenue invisible à ses yeux, ou bien j'étais tout simplement paranoïaque voilà tout.

Nous allâmes donc tous nous installer dans nos chambres respectives. La mienne était spacieuse, les murs étaient beiges, complètement nus, il faudrait que j'y accroche quelques cadres afin de rendre la pièce un peu plus vivante. Le lit était un deux places, il m'avait l'air confortable, j'en jugerais d'ici quelques heures. Un petit bureau en pin était logé près d'une grande fenêtre à la gauche de mon lit, un dressing se trouvait face à lui, il était immense ! La salle d'eau se trouvait à la droite du dressing, une douche et une baignoire était l'une à côté de l'autre, des placards de rangements se trouvaient juste en dessous des deux lavabos et un énorme miroir surplombait le tout. Deux lavabos ?! C'est quoi se délire ?! une porte se trouvait au fond de la salle de bain, je voulais réduire à néant mes doutes immédiatement et j'allais ouvrir cette porte. Je tombais nez à nez avec Edward.

_ Ho ! ... Pardon ... ! lui dis-je en me reculant

Pour toute réponse il me jeta un regard noir. Bon ok ... Paranoïaque hein ?!

Je fis demi-tour et retournais dans ma chambre afin de commencer à déballer ma valise. J'allais donc partager ma salle de bain avec Edward. J'aurais dû être contente, mais il était vraiment devenu étrange avec moi, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire qui fasse qu'il ait un changement de comportement si opposé à celui de la soirée chez Alice. Peut être était-il tout simplement fatigué par les derniers jours, ou bien il aimait avoir sont intimité pour lui seul et n'avait pas envie de partager sa salle d'eau. Peu importe, mais son regard me refroidissait encore ...

Après avoir déballé tous mes vêtements et les avoir rangés convenablement dans tous les compartiments ainsi que la penderie qu'offrait le dressing de ma chambre je commençais à déballer mes cartons. Je rangeais soigneusement mes cds et mes livres, quelques-uns sur le bureau et d'autres sur la table de chevet près de mon lit. J'installais et branchait mon pc portable sur le bureau et décidais d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, j'étais vannée.

Dans la grande salle Emmet faisait les réglages de dernière minute sur l'écran de télévision assisté par Ben et Jasper tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie exploraient la cuisine.

_ Il vas falloir remplir le frigo dit Rosalie

_ Je connais une supérette à proximité lui dit Alice

_ Allons-y alors lui répondit Rosalie

_ Je peux venir ?! leur demandais-je

_ Bien sur Bell's, en route ! S'exclama Alice

Nous partîmes toutes les trois à la supérette, Alice au volant de sa Mini.

Nous avions remplis deux caddies de produits frais, boissons en tout genre, gâteaux, légumes etc

_ Chacun devra mettre un peu d'argent dans un pot commun afin de pouvoir faire les courses une fois par semaine, à huit nous devrions nous en sortir convenablement débita Alice

_ Il faut que je me trouve un petit job', se sera bien plus pratique pour d'éventuelles dépense dit Rosalie

_ Je vais voir s'ils peuvent me reprendre à la bibliothèque de l'université dis-je aux filles

Nous étions rentrées à l'appartement, tout le monde mis la main à la patte afin de ranger les courses, Alice et Rosalie exposèrent leur plan à tout le monde en ce qui concernait le pot commun aux courses ainsi que l'idée de trouver un job pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trop d'économies. Emmet allait continuer d'entretenir les bâtiments de sports avec son équipe cette année et ils avaient toujours une petite pièce, Angela et Ben donnaient quelques cours particuliers aux élèves en difficultés et cela rapportait relativement bien, Jasper voulait aller prospecter dans les cinéma afin de se trouver une place de vendeur ou de projectionniste, il s'y connaissait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Rosalie et Alice allaient toutes les deux cherchées des postes de vendeuses en ville et Edward dit qu'il allait bien trouver quelque chose.

Nous mangeâmes des pizzas dans la bonne humeur et partîmes tous nous coucher les uns après les autres. La reprise était pour demain, une longue journée nous attendais.

Je retournais à ma chambre, préparais mes vêtements pour demain, il faisait encore chaud à cette période de l'année alors je sortis un combi-short blanc ornés de fleurs rouges avec une petite ceinture marron clair qui irait à merveille avec mes spartiates de la même couleur. Le tout avec un petit gilet blanc et se serait parfait. Je n'osais pas entrée dans la salle d'eau, j'avais trop peur de me retrouver face à Edward et son regard si noir. Je frappais quelques coups et n'en pouvant plus j'entrais à l'intérieur. La salle d'eau était vide. Je me déshabillais en vitesse afin de prendre une douche rapide, une fois sortie de la douche je me brossais les dents et je partis me coucher.

C'était certain, demain serait une longue journée.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. L'histoire se met tout doucement en place. Des attentes pour le prochain chapitre ?! Hé hé ; )_


	9. Chapitre VI Une rentrée difficile

_LFM'Ines: non effectivement, il n'est vraiment pas sympa hein ?! lol_

_Delena96: S'aurait pu, c'était une bonne idée qui aurait été sympa à creuser, mais non lol_

_Claire91: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que cette FF te plaira jusqu'à la fin ; )_

_Grazie: Et oui que de changements ! Et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter : )_

_Et un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent !_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réutilisés dans un contexte différent_**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Nous y voilà, l'université, le retour.

Des cours toute l'année, des révisions à n'en plus finir, des profs encore et toujours plus barbants les uns que les autres, les bals, les beuveries, les amours, les conflits et tùtti quanti.

Pessimiste ? Non, jamais !

Mais tous les ans c'était la même rengaine alors pourquoi cela devrait-il changer cette année particulièrement ?

Les mêmes professeurs donneraient les mêmes cours que ceux que nous avions eus aux « juniors », la même bibliothécaire nous dirais de nous taire au moindre bruit, la même nourriture infecte serait proposée à la cafétéria, les mêmes équipes de sports se battraient en duel afin d'acquérir les mêmes trophées, les mêmes filles superficielles se crêperons le chignon pour les mêmes garçons tout aussi superficiels.

Une année pleine de rebondissements en perspective.

Pour ma part je me contentais d'être spectatrice de tout ce cinéma, une bonne place en plein milieu de la salle, un paquet de pop-corns dans une main et un coca bien frais dans l'autre.

Bien entendu nous critiquerons tout cela dès que l'envie s'en ferait ressentir avec Alice.

Qui ne le ferait pas après tout ? Autant être sincère.

Je regardais mon emploi du temps, il ne m'offrait que très peu de répit cette année.

Avoir choisi la danse en première option exigeais beaucoup de travail et énormément de sacrifices aussi bien physique, moral qu'au niveau de temps personnel.

Depuis trois ans j'avais travaillée mes cours comme une forcenée voulant à tout prix excellé dans le domaine, cependant je n'avais jamais réussie à décrocher le premier rôle lors des auditions pour le ballet du spectacle de fin d'année.

Les professeurs étaient très exigeants et estimaient que mon niveau était encore trop faible.

J'avais encaissée ces échecs avec difficultés, travaillant chaque heure, chaque jour et chaque mois sans relâche.

Cette année serait la dernière afin de sortir du lot et de prouver que j'étais la meilleure des ballerines de la promotion.

Étant petite, j'avais toujours aimé danser, avec ma mère nous écoutions diverses musiques et montions plusieurs chorégraphies que nous présentions à mon père et mon frère.

J'avais été inscrite dès mes six ans à des cours de danse classique et j'avais été épanouie au maximum comme me le permettait de l'être mon jeune âge.

Avec le temps j'ai développé des capacités à danser sur presque tous les styles de musique, mais le classique restait mon domaine de prédilection.

Lorsque ma mère décéda, je pris la décision de réaliser ce rêve qu'elle avait tant espéré pour moi : vivre de ma passion.

Chaque pas de danse, chaque chute, chaque posture acquise, chaque entaille au bout de mes pieds était un pas de plus exécuté vers mon rêve, un pas de plus pour rendre hommage à ma mère.

_ Bella ! S'écria Alice, Alors ?! Cette première matinée ?!

_ Rien que des plus banales, pour la plupart mes professeurs sont les mêmes que l'année dernière

_ Moi aussi. Figures toi que cette peste de Lauren Mallory est dans mon cours de design cette année, j'aurais pu m'en passer dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Je rigolais de bon coeur. Alice était cette note subtile de légèreté et de sérieux dans ma vie.

_ Je n'oublie pas le plan foireux avec Riley, elle me le revaudra cette pétasse ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, tu savais que tous les mecs de son camp de vacances lui sont passés dessus cet été ? Me raconta-t-elle, nous passions en mode « commérage »

_ Alice lui répondis-je, penses-tu réellement que Lauren me parle de ce genre de détails ? Encore faudrait-il que nous soyons amies, l'idée me rebutait au possible, Eurk ! M'exclamais-je en feintant un vomissement

Elle éclata de rire,

_ Elle l'a raconté à toute sa troupe de pouffes ambulantes dans les toilettes, je ne fais que retransmettre l'information rigola-t-elle, mesquine

Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, je n'avais pas vraiment faim aujourd'hui, mais mieux valait-il que j'avale quelque chose, une crise d'hypoglycémie ne ferait pas bon genre en ce jour de rentrée.

_ Hey ! Les filles ! Nous appela Rosalie attablée avec Angela

Elle nous fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que nous fîmes après avoir rempli nos plateaux de victuailles.

_ Alors, quoi de neuf ? Nous demanda-t-elle tout sourire

_ Rien de vraiment spécial à l'horizon ma chère répondit Alice

_ De même, R.A.S, dis-je

_ Vous êtes d'un passionnant les filles, nous répondit ironiquement Rosalie, elle était dépitée

_ Hééé ! Les gonzesses ! hurla une voix que je reconnus aussitôt comme étant celle de mon frère

Il était suivi de près par Jasper, Ben et Edward, tous plateaux en mains.

Ils se joignirent à nous pour déjeuner.

Emmet nous raconta qu'il était dans la même classe que Ben tout comme l'année dernière et que cette année Edward les avait rejoint, lui aussi suivait une filière sportive dans son ancienne université. Il allait passer les essais de quaterback d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Jasper avait quelques cours commun avec Angela et les garçons. Ils semblaient tous avoir passés une très bonne matinée.

_ Mike te passe le bonjour Bella, casa Emmet dans la conversation

Je me figeais instantanément, manquant de m'étouffer au passage avec ma gorgée d'eau.

_ Emmet ! Pesta Alice

_ Bah quoi ?! Répondit-il innocemment

Je n'avais pas pris le temps ni l'initiative de raconter la fin désastreuse de ma relation avec cet abruti fini de Mike à Emmet, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, il savait que son équipier et moi-même étions séparés et qu'il s'était « recasé » mais il n'était pas au courant des circonstances.

Peu importe que ce connard me passe le bonjour, ça n'étais pas censée me toucher outre mesure.

_ Alice ça va, la rassurais-je, Ok, c'est cool Em' dis-je pour mon frère me voulant nonchalante à propos du sujet « Mike » et que surtout ce dernier soit clos

Il me regardait, septique. C'était certes un gros balourd à l'humour douteux les trois quarts du temps, mais pas un idiot, il restait un grand-frère préoccupé par tout ce qui touchait sa petite soeur.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement, nous parlâmes de nos emplois du temps, des professeurs, des élèves que nous présentions à Rosalie, Jasper et Edward pour ceux que nous connaissions ainsi que quelques anecdotes à leurs sujets. Une sortie en boîte de nuit avait été évoquée pour ce week-end.

L'heure défila à une vitesse ahurissante, nous avions tous perdus le rythme pendant les vacances d'été. Nous reprîmes le chemin de nos cours respectifs.

J'avais deux heures de danse cet après-midi et mes cours seraient finis à seize heures.

J'entrais dans le studio qui faisait office de salle de cours par le côté vestiaire et allait enfiler mon short, mon cardigan noir et mon justaucorps blanc. Je rajoutais une paire de guêtres de la même couleur et mis mes ballerines blanches. J'entrelaçais les bouts de ruban en satin autour de mes chevilles dans un geste mécanique.

J'avais révisé quelques pas pendant les vacances et me fustigeais de ne pas m'être plus entraînée, je sentais mon corps rouillé par ces deux mois de farniente et j'avais une énorme boule d'appréhension au creux de l'estomac.

J'entrais dans le studio et m'appuyais le dos contre une des barres qui longeait les miroirs de la salle. Le studio de danse était une salle de danse banale, comme toutes celles que l'on retrouve partout de nos jours, un très grand espace tapit de plancher, des miroirs encadrant toute cette même salle longée par des barres de bois fixe.

Les filles et garçons présents dans le cours étaient exactement les mêmes que l'année dernière, seuls les cours supplémentaires en fin de journées mélangeaient les classes et les niveaux de toute l'université, je retrouvais donc cette année encore la même classe.

Madame Lawson, notre professeur de danse de quatrième année nous fis commencer directement les échauffements, nous fîmes quelques pointes, demis-pointes, cabrioles et jetés. Elle nous fit ensuite passer individuellement. Nous devions faire le plus de pirouettes d'affilées, mon tour était arrivé et j'étais angoissée. Je n'étais jamais arrivé à en faire plus de douze d'affilées sans m'arrêter alors que la plupart de mes camarades y étaient encore une fois bien arrivés juste avant moi.

_ Mademoiselle Swan ! à vous ! Dit ma professeur

Je commençais mes pirouettes, une, deux, trois et je m'arrêtais. J'étais vraiment rouillée.

Je recommençais. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et je m'arrêtais. Bon dieu, j'avais honte, ma professeur me regardait de travers comprenant bien qu'elle tenait là mon point faible pour l'année et surtout que je n'avais pas véritablement travaillée mes pas et figures comme je l'aurais du cet été.

_ Recommencez, me dit-elle d'un ton sec

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf et je me foirais complètement sur la réception de ma dernière pirouette, je tombais sur ma cheville ce qui me fit atrocement mal. Une mauvaise réception peut être fatale. Dans mon cas un sachet de glace ce soir devrait suffire.

_ Recommencez, me dit Madame Lawson encore une fois, bon dieu, elle s'acharnait sur moi, je le méritais amplement d'une certaine façon. J'aurai vraiment du travailler plus.

_ Une, deux, trois (ma cheville me brûlait), quatre, cinq (des picotements se diffusaient à travers ma jambe), six, sept, huit (j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se briser), neuf, dix, onze j'effectuai ma réception avec le plus de dignité que je le pus, la douleur me tenant à la cheville comme jamais, elle devait être enflée.

_ Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez Mademoiselle Swan, c'est à retravailler néanmoins. Vous m'en ferez une vingtaine pour vendredi. Mademoiselle Garvollo ! C'est à vous !

Bon et bien mes cours de danse démarraient du mauvais pied. Vingt pirouettes ... J'avais déjà du mal à réaliser les onze que je venais de faire, mais vingts ! Cette figure avait toujours été mon point faible et je sentais que ce point faible allait me tenir encore pour un bon moment !

Le reste du cours je regardais les autres élèves exercés leurs pirouettes, aucun n'avais autant de difficultés que moi, j'étais dépitée, il n'y avait qu'à moi que la professeur en avait demandé une vingtaine pour la fin de la semaine, j'étais entrée dans son collimateur, génial !

Ma professeur de l'année précédente était très exigeante mais beaucoup plus douce et compréhensive que celle de cette année. Sa promettait !

J'allais me changer dans les vestiaire, j'avais horriblement mal à ma cheville, je boitai légèrement et j'avais envie de pleurer, tellement déçue par mon incapacité à réussir ces foutues pirouettes !

_ Tiens ! Swan ! Entendis-je dire moqueur dans mon dos

_ Stanley, répondis-je froidement à cette prétentieuse de Jessica

_ Alors, tu es seulement bonne à baiser, c'est bien ce que disait Mike, pour ce qui est de la danse tu ne réalises pas les mêmes performances se moqua-t-elle

J'allai l'étripée vive cette salope ! Non seulement elle me piquait mon mec et en plus elle se permettait de me rabaissée devant toutes les filles du cours de danse dans le vestiaire.

_ Deux nous deux c'est certainement toi la fille bonne à baiser Jessica, moi je ne vais pas voler le mec des autres. Tu ne te sens pas un peu salope sur les bords ?! Lui demandais-je très froidement lui jetant le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais à servir

_ En attendant c'est avec moi qu'il est maintenant Swan, tu ne lui manques pas, sache qu'il a pris un plaisir fou à te tromper avec moi durant les six pauvres mois de votre relation bidon ! Maintenant dégage et vas réviser tes pirouettes ! Elle me poussa de la main et partit en rigolant avec sa troupe de pimbêches

Ça n'aurait pas dû me toucher ... Non ... Ça n'aurait pas dû ... Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ...

J'avais aimé cet idiot, je lui avais donné tout ce que je pouvais, mon corps, mon âme, mes sentiments, ma fidélité et lui il avait tous entacher, tout bousillé, tout ruiné en allant se fourrer dans les bras de cette peste.

J'étais censée être passé à autre chose ... Oui ... J'étais censé ... Mais c'était loin d'en être le cas ...

Je partis sans même me changer. Je courais là où le vent déciderait de me guider, là où mes larmes pourraient sécher, je courrais vers un oasis qui pourrait me réhydrater, je courrais pour fuir, je courrais pour ne plus souffrir, je courrais si vite ... La douleur dans ma cheville était si peu intense comparée à celle de mon coeur endolori ... Je courrais ... Puis m'écroulais dans l'herbe fraîche du parc près du lac ... Je laissais mes larmes dévalées lentement sur mes joues, je laissais ma peine s'évanouir dans l'air, je laissai les sanglots m'envahirs, puis mon rythme cardiaque repris une cadence convenable et je me calmais tout doucement.

Après ce qui me semblait des heures je rentrais à l'appartement espérant ne croiser personne.

Je regardais mon portable, il était dix sept heures trente passer. J'entrais dans l'appartement, Emmet, Jasper, Edward et Ben sirotaient une bière sur les canapés en rigolant comme des demeurés, ils avaient passé une bonne journée eux ...

J'essayais d'être discrète, mais bien sûr s'était perdu d'avance.

_ Haaaa voilà ma petite soeur chérieee ! dit Emmet tout souriant

Je me tournais à contrecoeur vers eux. Le visage de mon frère ainsi que celui de Jasper changèrent, plus aucun sourire ne les animaient.

_ Bella ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! me demanda Emmet, inquiet à présent

Je trouvais la force de lui répondre.

_ Rien du tout, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Je partis en les laissant avec leurs questions.

Je boitais de nouveau, fichu cheville ! J'allai prendre une douche et passai de l'eau froide sur ma cheville rouge et gonflée, cela me fit un bien fou. Une fois séchée j'enfilais un short et un débardeur et pris un emplâtre que je déposai sur ma cheville, je l'entourai d'une bande. Le froid calma instantanément la douleur.

Je commençais à faire plusieurs pirouettes une par une, puis d'affilée, une par une de nouveau, d'affilée encore une fois et ceci jusqu'à ce que ma cheville ne le supporte plus. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, fatiguée comme jamais. Qu'allais me réserver la journée demain ?!

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de cette rentrée ?! _

_Song - Not Enough - Avril Lavigne / My Happy ending - Avril Lavigne_

_Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur le compte FB de No Other Than You (voir lien sur mon profil). Vous pourrez y retrouver les chapitres en images, certaines tenues, des musiques, des montages, des petis bonus de temps en temps ... _

_A très vite pour la suite ; )_


	10. Chapitre VII S'adapter

_LFM'Ines: Et elles n'ont pas fini de l'être ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella peut mordre s'il le faut ; )_

_mlca66: Je suis désolé pour les fautes, je relis un maximum mes chapitres et utilise un très bon correcteur, malheureusement les "machines" ne sont pas aussi efficaces qu'une personne experimenté en conjugaison, grammaire et orthographe ce qui est mon point faible dans certaines situations. J'essaye de rendre cette FF le plus lisible possible, je n'aime pas moi non plus tomber sur des "brouillons" bourrés de fautes alors je tiens à m'excuser une fois encore. J'espère que cela ne gène pas trop la lecture de cette histoire ..._

_Grazie: Tu as tout à fait raison ou pas hé hé ; )_

_Claire91: Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je te le confirme, l'année sera riche en émotions !_

_Un petit coucou aussi à Claire G., Nathalie D., William Cullen et Miangemidemon Clochette. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ; )_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**S'adapter**

* * *

Le lendemain matin je loupais la sonnerie de mon réveil et ce fut Alice qui me réveilla.

_ Bella, il est sept heures et demie, réveille toi ma belle me dit-elle

Elle s'était assise tout contre moi dans mon grand lit, elle caressait délicatement mes cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Mhoui, réussis-je à lui répondre

_Tu n'es pas venue manger hier soir, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle

_ Rien de bien grave Alice, je m'asseyais, ma professeur de danse de cette année est très exigeante et j'ai eue affaire à Jessica dans les vestiaires hier, lui confiais-je

_ Ho ... Je comprends ... Laisse tomber Bella, ne lui prête pas la moindre attention, c'est une pouffiasse comme toutes les autres, ce qu'elle peut te dire ne doit pas t'atteindre, tu sais ce que tu vaux et crois-moi, tu vaux cent fois mieux que cette greluche écervelée, elle me souriait

_ Alors, pourquoi ça me touche autant Alice ?! Je me remettais à pleurer

_ Parce qu'elle sait ou taper, elle sait là où ça fait mal ... Il est temps de pansé tes blessures afin de protéger ton coeur Bella, elle m'entoura de ses bras

_ C'est si facile à dire tu sais ... Je séchais mes larmes

_ Aller, lèves toi feignante, je t'ai préparée un café bien corsé ! Sur ceux elle se leva, me fit un bisous sur la joue et quitta ma chambre

Je m'étirais et partis pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Une fois dans la douche je me détendis, le jet me fis un bien fou, je savonnais toutes les parties de mon corps avec mon gel douche au monoï. Cette odeur familière me fis encore plus de bien.

Au moment où je sortis de la douche je tombais sur Edward qui rentrait dans la salle de bain. Pas besoins de vous préciser que j'étais nue, cela va de sois ...

_Haaa ! Je poussais un petit (grand?!) cris de surprise

Edward était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne bougeait pas, la serviette de bain était à quelques centimètres mais, si je bougeais les parties les plus intimes de mon corps seraient dévoilés à mon cher colocataire et bien qu'il eu le temps de les apercevoir il y a quelques secondes je ne lui offrirais pas une seconde opportunité de me reluquer en tenue d'Eve.

_ Bon sang Edward ! La porte s'il te plaît !

Il fit un sourire en coin.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as froid ? Dit-il moqueur

L'enfoiré ! Je lui jetais un regard noir.

Il retrouva l'usage des membres de son corps et s'installa devant les lavabos afin de se brosser les dents. Et moi j'étais toujours dans la même posture de protection anatomique que lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il le faisait exprès c'est ça ?!

Je saisis le plus rapidement possible une serviette de bain, je remerciais toutes ces années de danse pour m'avoir permis d'avoir une souplesse hors du commun.

Je partis m'habiller dans ma chambre, essayant d'oublier ce moment de honte ultime.

Je n'en revenais pas, il l'avait fait exprès alors qu'il avait bien vus que j'étais mal à l'aise. Le salaud !

J'enfilais une petite robe noire ceinturée par un fin ruban argenté ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin noir de même. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour affronter le regard d'Edward et retournais à la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et me coiffer.

Je poussais doucement la porte, il n'étais plus là. Ouf !

Je me fis un chignon sommaire puis me brossais les dents. Je pris mon sac de cours et partis pour boire le café bien corsé promis par Alice.

Arriver dans la salle tout le monde était présent et accoudé au bar se trouvait Edward. Il me regardait et me souris, moqueur.

_ Tiens Bella ! Tu as retrouvé tes vêtements ?! je devins rouge pivoine et lui souriait à pleine dents, fière de son petit effet

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ?! demanda Emmet en fronçant les sourcils

_ ça n'est rien du tout Emmet, lui répondis-je

Je bus mon café d'une traite et partis attendre l'ascenseur afin d'aller à mon premier cours de la journée: littérature.

Bien sûr, à croire qu'il me suivait comme mon ombre ce matin, Edward se retrouva vite à côté de moi.

Le silence était pesant.

_ Tu aurais dû mettre un gilet, ça serait dommage si tu attrapais froid, dit-il

Il commençait à m'agacer avec ces allusions à la noix. C'est avec une forte envie de le tuer que le lui répondis, acerbe:

_ Vas te faire foutre Edward !

Il me regarda de travers.

_ Arrête de faire ta prude Bella, ça ne te va pas.

_ Tu insinue que je suis une trainée ?! j'étais outrée

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, arrêtes de t'emporter, on ne peut rien te dire sans que tu ne le prennes au premier degré me répondit-il, il fronçait les sourcils

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper. Angela et Ben étaient déjà partis.

Arrivés à l'université, c'est-à-dire à dix minutes à peine à pied de l'internat nous nous dîmes tous à ce midi, se donnant rendez-vous à la cafétéria.

Mon cours de littérature était ... Barbant au possible. En temps normal cette matière m'attirait énormément, mais là le professeur était encore plus ennuyant que l'année dernière, à croire que cet été il avait lui-même pris des cours de monotonie pour avoir un discours si monocorde et sans vie.

A Douze heures trente je rejoignais la tablée au complet, j'étais la dernière à arrivée ce midi et je me retrouvais à côté d'Edward.

Il prenait toute la place et je ne pouvais pas m'installer correctement.

Je lui demandais gentiment de se pousser.

_ Edward, décales toi un peu s'il te plaît

_ Et si ça ne me plaît pas ? me répondit-il taquin

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas

_ Je n'en ai peut-être pas envie, ses yeux étaient accrochés aux miens, nos regards ne se lâchaient plus

_ Tu me cherches ?! lui demandais-je, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller

_ Vais-je te trouver ? il sourit, toujours aussi moqueur

_ Je t'emmerde, répondis-je, prise d'une impulsion incontrôlable de lui faire ravaler son putain de sourire, il commençais sérieusement à m'agacer

_ Tu es drôlement vulgaire pour une fille, il fronçait les sourcils créant une fine ride entre ces deux yeux

_ Je le suis uniquement avec les personnes qui m'agacent, rétorquais-je au quart de tour

_ Très bien. Sa voix n'était plus moqueuse, elle était devenue froide, pour le coup cela me perturba et je ne savais plus si je voulais qu'il se moque de moi ou pas.

Il sortit de table, me lança un regard noir et dit:

_ Tu a toute la place qu'il te faut désormais.

Puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Notre échange n'avait pas échappé au reste du groupe. Alice fronçait les sourcils, méditant, Jasper et Emmet avaient leur bouche d'entrouverte, stupéfaits, Ben faisait la moue, Angela me regarda avec un air compatissant et Rosalie pouffait.

_ Et bien, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre tous les deux, ça promet, dit-elle ironique, rigolant de bon coeur à présent.

_ Je n'y peu rien s'il m'agace ! répondis-je un peu trop sur la défensive à mon goût

Le groupe ce joignis à son fou rire, tout le monde se marrait bien de notre petite incartade sauf Alice qui, à présent avait un mince sourire qui se formait sur la ligne de sa bouche me regardant avec un air suspicieux.

Je me sentais fautive vis-à-vis de lui, j'avais été méchante d'une certaine façon, mais après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé merde !

Et voilà que je devenais puéril par sa faute ! Il m'énerve !

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombres, à quatorze heures je partis pour mes deux heures de cours de danse.

J'entrais tout comme la veille dans le vestiaire et revêtis un justaucorps blanc avec une jupe courte assortie.

Je laçais les rubans de satin de mes précieuses ballerines et allait me recoiffer.

Le chignon était tout un art. Il fallait tirer les cheveux au maximum afin qu'aucune mèche n'en dépasse, réduire à néant les cheveux rebelles afin de les emprisonner dans le cuir chevelu avec de fines pinces à chignon qui faisaient un mal de chien portées trop longtemps. Il devait tenir lors d'un cours ainsi que pendant les plusieurs heures que durait une représentation ou un ballet.

Le cours passa à une vitesse folle, Madame Lawson ne daigna même pas me lancer un regard aujourd'hui, Jessica non plus d'ailleurs, mais je n'allais très certainement pas me plaindre, bien au contraire, j'avais eue ma dose hier !

Aujourd'hui pas de pirouettes, uniquement des échauffements à la barre fixe.

Arabesques, entrechats, pointes et demie-pointes etc.

A la fin du cours Madame Lawson nous prévins que jeudi elle nous dévoilerait le thème du futur ballet du spectacle de fin d'année ainsi que la date fixée pour les auditions.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, la journée avait été beaucoup moins éprouvante que la veille et demain je n'avais pas cours, seulement une heure de cours d'entrainement optionnel pour la danse de quatorze à quinze. Je pourrais donc m'entraîner pour mes pirouettes de vendredi.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, personne n'avait l'air d'être rentré. Je rangeais mes affaires dans ma chambre, enfilais mes ballerines et mis " Hurricane" de Thirty seconds to mars sur mon ordinateur portable, la voix du chanteur me prenait aux tripes et je trouvais cette musique parfaite pour mes échauffements et mes pirouettes.

Je faisais des échauffements et commençais mes pirouettes.

Je devais épaté Madame Lawson vendredi afin de lui faire fermer son clapet en lui montrant ce que je valais.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, je m'arrêtais.

C'était éprouvant. Je repris plusieurs échauffements, fit quelques attitudes afin d'assouplir mon corps un peu plus et recommençais.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, je tombais au sol. Mauvaise réception une fois de plus. Ma cheville était encore un peu gonflée à cause d'hier, je déroulais la bande, mis un nouvel emplâtre que je recouvris par une bande propre et je repris mes pirouettes.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, je sentais une présence dans ma chambre, douze, je me retournais, treize je vis Edward adossé à la porte d'entrée de mon côté de la salle de bain, quatorze, la surprise de le voir là me fit loupé ma pirouette et donc ma réception une fois de plus.

Je grimaçais de douleur. J'allais finir par me briser la cheville !

La musique qui défilait depuis une bonne heure au travers des hauts parleurs de mon ordinateur s'arrêta au moment ou je tournais mon regard vers lui.

_ Merci de baisser la musique, me dit-il, il y en a qui travaillent ici

_ Saches que tu n'es pas le seul ! répondis-je en crachant presque mes mots, je fronçais les sourcils, le regardait de travers

_ Tu appel ça travailler ? tu danses ! me dit-il moqueur

_ Dans mon cas travailler revient à danser ! m'exclamais-je, furax, il pensait que je m'amusais peut être ?!

_ C'est toi qui le dit répondit-il nonchalamment

Il se retourna vers la porte afin de partir et dit:

_ Travail donc en silence.

Et il traversa la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ferma sa porte.

Tellement éberluée par son comportement égoïste j'hurlais bien trop tard pour pouvoir lui dire en face le fond de ma pensée. Cela ne m'empêcha tout de même pas de le faire.

_ Vas te faire foutre Cullen ! Hurlais-je

Il m'avait certainement entendue néanmoins.

Ce type se croyait tout permis, sont égo' devait être sur dimensionné. Non mais quel culot ! A part sa belle gueule c'était un sacré con ! Il m'horripilait et me sortait par les yeux !

Il voulait la guerre ?! Il allait l'avoir ! Et on verrait bien qui serait le plus culotté des deux ! Parole de Swan !

Je fis défiler Breathe Me de Sia en fond sonore, faisant grimper cette délicieuse musique dans les décibels et reprenais mes pirouettes.

Je réussis pour la première fois mon enchaînement de vingt.

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! L'histoire commence à prendre enfin un tournant intéressant ! ça va être piquant, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Hé hé ! * Sadique*_

_A très vite pour la suite !_

_( Et pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas encore rendez-vous sur la page FB de No Other Than You - l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )_


End file.
